The New Girls
by SHSL Gray Ninja
Summary: Two New girls that are twins come to Shibusen Pairings: SoulXOC  UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1: Trouble and Problems

**NOTE! : I Own Nothing (( I Wish))**

"TORI! Wake up Sis" Miranda said screaming. " Ughhh! Fine I'm up, I'm up!" Tori said finally getting up from the bed.

A few minutes later Tori finished getting ready. " Finally! It took you long enough" Miranda said almost out the door. " Shut up Randa" Tori said as she ran out the door.

_Tori's inner thoughts: First day at Shibusen and I think something gonna happen_

Normally, I was never right about anything like that, but I had this gut feeling about it.

"Well, we're here" Miranda said looking up at the school. "Huh? Awesome pointy pillars" I said with a evil smirk on my face. " Don't think about it Victoria" Miranda said dragging me in the building. " Why Victoria?" I said with a disappointed look.

" Do you even know where we're goin?" I asked getting annoyed. " Uhhhh…. No." Miranda said confused. I wanted to beat her so bad right now, but I didn't. " Wait… I hear footsteps behind us" I said as I turned around.

" You must be hearing things sis" Miranda said walking ahead. " Says the girl that still believes in ghosts" I mumbled. " YAHOO! " Black Star yelled from above and landed on Tori.

" WHAT THE HELL DUDE!" Tori yelled as she pushed Black Star off of her. " I AM THE GREAT BLACK ST-" Black Star gets cut off Tori attempting to smash him with her mallet arm. " I don't give a damn who you are. All I wanna do is flatten you like a pancake." Tori said trying to kill the boy. " Tori let's go you can finish this later" Miranda said walking forward. " Fine, but I'll finish you later" Tori said while turning her arm back to normal.

" Oh and Black Star, aren't you supposed to be in class now" Miranda said still walking.

_Black Star's inner thoughts: SHIT! She's right!_

Black Star ran to class

" Ha! Sis that was awesome!" Tori said hugging her. " Yeah, and I also knew he was in our class as well" she said running to the direction Black Star went. " Hey sis wait up" Tori said catching up with her

About 10 minutes later Miranda open the door to the class. " Sorry we're late" she said while walking in as her sister followed behind her. " Let me guess you two must be the Daniel Twins" Stein said. " We don't like titles" Tori said. " Excuse my sister, sir" Miranda said grabbing her sister shoulders.

" Well it's true" Tori blurted out. " Sorry sir. But my sister is a loud mouth, can we take our now?" Miranda said. " Sure Miranda. You two can sit next to Soul and Maka. If you two would raise your hand." Stein said

Maka and Soul both raised their hands. " Thanks Professor Stein" Miranda said as her and her sister rushed to their seats. " Tori did you really had to do that" Miranda said with a upset tone in her voice. " Yes. I hate when people call us the Daniel Twins" Tori said sounding pretty mad.

**SORRY I had to stop it right there I'm SOOOOO Tired guys And PLEASE Don't forget to R&R**

**Soul: Byezzz**

**Me:-.-" Shall I get Maka?**

**Soul: Uhhhh no mistress that won't be necessary **

**Me: Then Scram!**


	2. The Fight and Tori's Soul

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Soul Eater (( I Wish)) Only thing I own is My Two OC's .**

"Okay…. Class was real interesting" Miranda said getting up from her seat. " Come on Tori" she said looking at her sister who was sleeping.

_Miranda's inner thoughts: She was sleeping the WHOLE TIME?_

"Grrrr. Why do you always sleep?" Miranda said nudging her sister. " Cause I'm part neko" Tori said sarcastically.

" Sometimes you wear me out!" Miranda said dragging her sister out of her seat, causing Tori to fall on her butt.

" Ouch! Sis that hurt!" Tori said getting up. " Stop complaining already" Miranda said. " Ugh, Sometimes. Just sometimes" Tori mumbled not trying to turn her arm to a mallet. " I wonder why Stein-sensei always dissects?" Miranda said.

" Probably cause he's obessed with killing animals. Duh!" Tori said with her hands on her hips.

"YAHOO! I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" Black Star yelled. " Shit! Can you shut the hell up? " Tori yelled. "I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR SHALL FINISH YOU FROM EARLIER!" Black Star yelled.

"Huh. This will be fun" Tori said as she turned her arm into a mallet " Let's go dude. You and me" Tori yelled as she tried to smash the idiotic boy. " YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME BITCH!" Black Star yelled. " WOAH, DID YOU CALL ME A BITCH!" Tori yelled knowing she's gonna kill Black Star.

" Dude, should have never said that" Miranda said nodding her head back and forth. " NO ONE CALLS ME A BITCH AND GETS AWAY WITH IT" Tori yelled smashing the boy from above.

"Ok. Next time you call me a bitch, don't. Got it?" Tori said breathing heavily. " Y-yes ma'am" Black Star stuttered from the impact of the mallet.

" Good" Tori said walking out of the room. "Black Star, you ok?" Soul said . " Y-yeah" Black Star said. " Sorry about my sister" Miranda said helping Black Star up

" What's with her anyway?" Maka said as she walked up to them. " Well…. She's a troubled girl" Miranda said as she rubbed the back of her head. " Miranda, right?" Maka said. " Yep"- I'm Maka" Maka said with her hand out. " Nice to meet you Maka" Miranda said as she shook her hand.

Apparently Tori came back in the room. " You cooled down now?" Miranda said. " Yeah Mira" Tori said

_Maka's inner thoughts: I can't see her soul._

" Umm. I'm going to speak to Stein-sensei" Maka said as she ran down the steps. " Uh Professor Stein, can you see Tori's soul?" Maka asked. " Hmm. Yep" Stein said as he was screwing the screw. " What? I can't see it." Maka said

" Her soul comes and goes" Stein said. " Huh? What do you mean" Maka asked. " Her soul is unstable. What I mean is, her disappears a lot" Stein said


	3. Their First Encounter

**Disclaimer: *Grrr* I don't own Soul Eater (( Everyone wishes)) I own my Two Oc's **

The Next day:

While Tori and Miranda walking down the hall to their class until they heard someone scream.

"Ahhhhh!" Soul yelled from down the hall from being attacked by fan girls. Miranda looked at her sister who had a evil smirk on her face.

" Lemme guess. **YOU **paid those fan girls to attack Soul, didn't you?" Miranda said folding her arms.

" Uh. Maybe" Tori said paying attention to her plan. " Ugh. Why do you insist in getting in trouble?" Miranda said shaking her head side to side. " NOW YOU GOT TO FIX THIS!" Miranda yelled. "Okay, gosh.." Tori mumbled.

Tori walked over to the area where the fan girls were. ALRIGHT. PLAN IS OVER, MY SIS KNOWS!" Tori yelled to the fan girls.

" AWWWW!" the fan girls yelled as they walked away. "Yeah she ruins everything, BUT remember it's NOT my fault, 'kay guys" Tori said.

**((THIS IS WHEN IT GETS AKWARD!))**

One of the fan girls accidentally bumped into Soul, which causes him to fall on top of Tori.

"Eh?" Tori screamed. Apparently, Soul didn't get off of her which irritated her. "Ugh, GET OFF OF ME!" Tori said kneeing Soul's stomach. " Shit!" Soul said as he cringed in pain. " Serves you right" Tori said getting up.

But as Tori got up, Soul flipped her skirt with his foot.

"Ahhhhhh!" Tori squealed as she pulled her skirt down.

" Ugh!" Tori screamed. "Ha! You think you so tough and cool, But I know your weakness" Soul laughed. "What about you, huh? You think your badass and cool, BUT YOUR NOT, OKAY?" Tori yelled at Soul.

Soul laughed once again not knowing what's going to happen to him.

"Tori….CHOP!" Tori yelled as she hit Soul with a book.

((**GOOD OLE MAKA CHOP! XD))**

"Ow, Ow, Ow!" Soul screamed in pain. " That hurts 10 times as worst as.." Soul gets cut off

"MAKA….CHOP!" Maka yelled as she hit Soul with a book.

"OUCH!" Soul yelled in pain. " Sorry about him Tori" Maka apologized.

" Eh. It's okay, some guys used to do that to me" Tori said. "

_Soul's inner thoughts: Cause your so FUCKIN HOT!_

" We're gonna be late If you three don't hurry up" Miranda said walking ahead.

"Can you wait up for once?" Tori yelled as she caught up with her sister. " Come on Maka and bring Soul too, you don't want to be late ,do ya?" Tori yelled

" Your right" Maka yelled as she ran and drag Soul with her.


	4. Black Blood and The Demon

**Disclaimer: I Own My OC's, But not Soul Eater (( It would have been F*cked up If I did))**

Later that day:

" Miranda did you hear about the party for Shibusen" Tsubaki asked. " Yeah" Miranda said. " Huh? What party? I wanna go!" Tori said. " If you would pay attention in class and listened to the announcements that Stein made earlier then you would have known" Soul said bluntly.

" YOU! Don't even pay attention in class SO can YOU shut up?" Tori said. " Nahh. I don't wanna" Soul said with a smirk on his face. " Ok. You asked for it" Tori said as she kicked Soul in the nuts.

"What…The….Hell!" Soul screamed in pain. " Well, you asked for it" Tori said walking away.

But Soul tripped her up.

"Ouch! You asshole!" Tori yelled at Soul. " Well you asked for it" Soul mocked. "Ugh! Your so annoying!" Tori yelled as got up and ran off.

" What's with her?" Soul said. " She's been like this lately " Miranda said helping Soul up.

With Tori:

_Tori's inner thoughts: Everyone calls me weak me strange and weak, but I'm not. I'm just physically challenged._

_Conversation with the demon:_

_Demon: I can make you stronger Tori_

_Tori: Shut Up! I don't need your help at all_

_Demon: Let me help you Tori.. Let me make you stronger_

_Tori: I said no didn't I? _

_Demon: Don't you want everyone to stop calling you weak_

_Tori: Shut up! Stupid Demon! I'm out!_

Out of Tori's inner thoughts:

Tori looked around to see where she was at. " Where am I" Tori said quietly.

" TORI!" voices said. Tori turned around and saw it was Miranda

"What sis?" Tori said. "What' with you lately sis?" Miranda asked with a worried look. " Nothing, really" Tori said. " Are you sure? Is Oni still bothering you?" Miranda said.

"Uh…." Tori said trying to fight back the tears. " Sis…" Miranda said hugging her. " Stupid Oni" Tori yelled " Always trying to help.. But he's making it worse" Tori continued as she cried into her sister's shoulder.

"Sis it's okay" Miranda said as she comforted her sister. After 10 seconds Tori moved away from her sister. " I'm still going to the party" Tori said with a smirk on her face. "Ok. But no funny stuff okay?" Miranda said. " You always ruin everything" Tori pouted.

"Well what can I say. I know my sis." Miranda said. "Can we go home now?" Tori asked. " Okay" Miranda said walking off.

Tori jumps on her back

"What the-" Miranda said. " I wanna piggy-back ride too" Tori said. " Ugh! Fine! Next time ask ok?" Miranda said. " Okay Onee-chan" Tori said

_Miranda's inner thoughts: The first time she called me that in 5 years._

_**Okay End of this chapter**_

_**Oni: Demon**_

_**Me: okay this is done**_

_**Tori: Well..**_

_**Me: Shut it Tori I know it's not exactly over**_

_**Soul: Haa!**_

_**Me: Shut it**_

_**Tori: HOW DID YOU GET HERE ANYWAY?**_

_**Soul: Mentioned in the story Baka!**_

_**Tori: Grrrrr! Your so dead**_

_**Me: STOP IT LOVEBIRDS!**_

_**Both: Ehhhh?**_


	5. The Party

**Tori: Did you really call us lovebirds?**

**Me: Yep. You two look cute together**

**Soul: Umm… WHY WOULD I GO OUT WITH HER?**

**Tori: What's that suppose to mean?**

**Soul: Idk maybe cause your not ATTRACTIVE!**

**Tori: Seanna-Chan does not own Soul Eater. SOUL I'M GONNA CHOKE YOU!**

**Me: -.-"**

_At the party:_

Everyone decided to meet at the entrance door.

First couple was Maka and Soul. Maka wore a dark pink dress that stop to her ankles. Then Soul who wore a simple black tux.

Then Black Star and Tsubaki. Tsubaki wore a long light green dress. Black Star who wore a sloppy tux while drooling.

Then Tori and Miranda. Miranda wore a white and pink dress that stop at her knees. Tori wore a midnight blue dress that stopped to her ankles.

"Hey everyone!" Maka said. Everyone greeted each other accept Tori. " Tori" Miranda said taking out her earphone of her ipod. "Hey that was the good part!" Tori whined. " Aren't you gonna greet the others" Miranda asked. "Nah. I rather not" Tori said bluntly as she snatched the earphone out her sister's hand and put it back in her ear.

They all went in and the first thing they heard was " Hey hello. Thanks for coming" knowing it was Shinigama-sama.

Few minutes past and Black Star was eating like a pig, Tsubaki watched him be ungentlemanly, Kid was talking to Miranda, and Tori was on the balcony.

"Ugh. This fancy party ain't my style" Tori said as she was listening to her ipod until….

Soul took one of her earphones out.

"Whatcha listening to" Soul smirked. " None of your business" Tori said as she attempted to take earphone out his hand. " Give me the ear- WHOA!" Tori tried to say as fell off the balcony. But…..

Soul caught her just in time.

"Soul.." Tori said, looking down at the ground. Soul lift up her chin. " Don't get all mushy on me" he said. " Shut-up" Tori said as she snatched the earphone out his hand.

"Thank you!" she continued as she put the earphone in her ear and walking away.

_Soul's inner thoughts:_

_This girl is different from the_ _others._


	6. Demon Blade

**Soul: *Smirks***

**Tori: What's with the smirk**

**Soul: Don't you remember the last chapter?**

**Tori: O_o PERV!**

**Me: I was aiming for that for Soul in the last chapter**

**Tori: WHY?**

**Me: Uh….Cause I felt like it**

**Tori: Grrrr! **

**Soul: Seanna doesn't own Soul Eater. But she owns Tori and Miranda**

**Me: Thanks Soul. **

" Yo sis, you sure you don't want none of this food" Miranda said while eating some of her food. " Yeah I'm sure. I'm pretty like, disgusted by Black Star and his eating habits, I mean look at him" Tori said as she looked at Black Star as he ate like a slob.

"Eh-hehehehe" Black Star laughed as he ate. " Yo Black Star this is a classy party no need to eat like a pig" Tori yelled. Black Star ignored her by eating. " Why do I bother" Tori said walking off.

_Miranda's inner thoughts:_

_Is she being lady-like?_

"Oh and sis…" Tori said as stop and turned around. " No. I'm not being lady-like, I just hate it when I'm embarrassed by others." Tori said turning around and walking off. A few minutes past until…..

Sid-sensei came.

"Stein! Get everyone out of here!" Sid-sensei yelled as he dropped to the floor. Just as he fell the building started to shake. " What the-" Tori yelled. " Maka!" Miranda yelled from across the room " You feel it?" she continued Maka nodded. " Sis? What's going on?" Tori yelled as she looked at her sister from across the room. Miranda gave that look of " Witches are here". " That's impossible. They can't be!" Tori said to her self.

Tori noticed the piece of tile she was standing on was gone and replaced with a coffin. " Holy shit!" Tori yelled as she fell down in the deep coffin. Seconds past since Tori had fell in the coffin until she finally fell on the cold surface of a tiled floor. " Ouch!" She screamed. Tori finally looks up and sees all the meisters were all on their feet. " Funny how all the meisters are on their feet and the weapons fell on the asses. What a gyp" Tori said bluntly. " Same thing I was thinking" Soul said scratching the back of his head.

" Five, six, seven, EIGHT witch souls. And the demon blade too!" Miranda said shockingly. " Crona…" Tori whispered to herself. " Alright. We have an emergency. So calm down and listen" Stein said. " We're listening" Tori mumbled.

**(( After 10 minutes of explaining))**

" So follow me" Stein-sensei said.

**(( After like what, 5 minutes of following Stein-sensei. THEN like 4 MORE minutes of lecturing -.-" THEN a friggin random changing scene))**

After running underground Maka and Miranda felt a witch's soul ahead. " Miranda! What's wrong" Tori said reflecting through her weapon form. " I feel a witch's soul here sis" Miranda said. " Ah ah so I see" Tori said.

" Do you guys hear anything" Black Star said. " Huh" Maka said looking forward. " My dear child your right there is a witch is here" a voice said in the shadows coming towards the light. " Medusa" Stein-sensei.

**(( Like 4 minutes of planning and splitting up))**

" Where the hell is Demon Blade" Tori said sounding bored. " He's here…Don't be like that sis" Miranda said keeping her guard up. " His soul is near…I can feel it" Maka said.

"Damn straight!" a voice said. " I know that voice" Tori said reflecting through her weapon form again. " Yo Ragnarok! Come out you little bitch" Tori yelled. " You're the bitch" Ragnarok yelled. " Kill 'em sis" Tori said. "No…Not yet" Miranda said. "Come on sis! I'm more a direct person! Let's fight the little faggot and get this over with" Tori yelled.

" No sis.." Miranda gets cut off by a voice. " Why do you always do that Ragnarok" the voice said coming out to the light. "Cause I want to! You don't tell me what to do" Ragnarok yelled beating up the girl. " Ouch! Ragnarok that hurts" Crona said. "Now sis" Tori said ready to fight. " Now" Miranda said ready to fight as well.

"**RESONANCE OF SOULS!" Both Tori and Miranda yelled.**

Both Miranda and Tori surrounded by a light blue glow. " SMASH GAMMA" Miranda yelled as she attempted to smash Crona. " You missed" Crona said. " Nani?" Miranda said as she noticed she missed " That's okay" Miranda said as she turned around "SMASH HUNTER" She continued as she attempted to smash Crona once again. " You missed again" Ragnarok said. " Now Crona!" He continued. " Okay…" Crona said as she grabbed the sword Ragnarok turned into. "Now!" Ragnarok yelled. Crona runs up to Miranda and attempts to attack her. " You missed" Tori said from across the room. " Huh? Then what the hell we hit" Ragnarok said.

" Us" Maka said kicking Crona. "Awesome plan Onee-Chan" Tori said. " Thanks, buts it's not over" Miranda said. " I know that but… SIS WATCH OUT!" Tori yelled. "Huh?" Miranda said turning around but….

Crona stabbed her.

"SIS!" Tori yelled as she turned into her human form. " I'm fine Tori… Really." Miranda said trying to get up. " No your not sis. Look at you, your bleeding" Tori said as she looked at her sister's wound.


	7. Update

_**Do you guys remember 'Two New Girls' ? Well it's up for adoption. **_

From The-Gray-Ninja


End file.
